


Flight of the Phoenix

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Hurt Martin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plane Crash, Worried Arthur, Worried Carolyn, Worried Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has been working at Swiss Air for one year when his plane is reported missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Herc didn’t take the job. He stayed right where he was with Carolyn, who wouldn’t admit that she was happy but really was. He did air crash investigation, but mainly, he helped Carolyn out with MJN. And why was Herc helping out? Well, that’s because a certain sir by the name of Martin Crieff had went to Swiss Air. Douglas had refused to see him off because he refused to say goodbye to him, despite Martin telling him over and over again he would visit when he could.

But that didn’t matter to Douglas anymore. He tried to hide the pain that Martin had left by volunteering for every flight he could with MJN, which actually was quite a few since Carolyn had been forced to sell GERT-I and upgrade. The old girl just couldn’t take it anymore and Douglas couldn’t look over at the other seat without imagining a smiling, ginger haired man with too many freckles and an insistence on being called “captain” or “sir”. Herc wasn’t a bad man to fly with, but he just wasn’t Martin.

So here Douglas was, sitting in the Flap and Throttle at Fitton, watching as a couple engineers got into a heated debate over whether or not Justin Bieber was the spawn of Satan. Douglas didn’t talk; he just took shots of pineapple juice. The news was on the small TV, but it went unnoticed to Douglas. He didn’t care what was happening in other people’s lives.

“Douglas Richardson to main hanger.” A voice said over the intercom. Douglas sighed, grabbed his hat from the stool next to him, and exited the small bar. Just as he did, breaking news came on the screen, but no one else saw it.

****

“Ah Douglas.” Carolyn said. She was sitting at a conference table inside the main hanger. Arthur was out fetching coffee.

“Morning Carolyn.” Douglas flopped into a chair across from her. “So what is this all about? We never do flight plan things in the conference room.”

“Herc called and said he was ten minutes out. He said there’s something he has to go investigate but he needed to talk to you, me, and Arthur first.”

“Good lord, what has your boyfriend done this time?” Douglas asked, making Carolyn turn red with embarrassment. Just before Herc had announced he’d be staying around Fitton, she had announced to everyone that she was in love with him. Carolyn, red faced, glared at Douglas for bringing it up. Arthur came in then, chipper and holding four coffees.

“Morning Douglas.” Arthur said, putting a cup in front of him. “Mum asked me to get one for you and Herc as well.” He added when Douglas gave him a strange look.

“Well, thank you Arthur.” Douglas said, taking a sip. He knew that this wasn’t one of Arhtur’s creations, because it tasted decent and he had done a poor job at hiding the Starbucks logo.

They sipped their coffees, talking about an upcoming flight to Berlin when Herc came in. He didn’t look happy, but then again, he wasn’t known to show off his emotions either.

“Oh good, you’re all here.” Herc said. He didn’t sit down. He stood at the head of the table. He stared down his friends with sadness in his eyes. “I’m afraid to inform you that I’ve been called away to investigate a missing plane.”

“Oh, well we can do with one pilot.” Carolyn said. She went to stand up.

“Carolyn, honey, it’s more than that.” Herc said. She set back down in her chair. “The plane reported missing was one from Swiss Air.” He paused, as if trying to think of the right words. “The pilot was Robert Hyland…and his co-pilot…was Martin Crieff.”

They all set there like they didn’t understand what he had just told them. It had to be another Martin Crieff. Because there’s wouldn’t get lost. He wouldn’t be missing. So it had to be another one.

“I wanted to tell you before you found out from anyone else.” Herc said. “His mother and siblings have been notified. I wish there was more I could give you right now, but sadly, I don’t have much to go on.” Douglas stood up then.

“Please excuse me.” He said, quickly leaving. Herc looked at Carolyn. She was in shock. Even Arthur was. Usually, he would be up and jumping, but now, he was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin wakes up in the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left comments on my first chapter and gave me kudos! I love you all :D I hope you guys all like this chapter! Without further ado, here we go!

Martin didn’t remember much about the flight. He remembered they had been in America to pick up some flight attendants in-training and their trainer, and two engineers. Total, there was only 16 on the flight plus two pilots. That much Martin remembered. But everything after that was a bit of a blur.

They had just left Florida and were making their way across the Atlantic. He remembered that much. But nothing after that. Just darkness and screaming. And it was still dark, because Martin had hit his head on the steering wheel during the crash and was just now slowly coming to.

“My god.” Martin groaned as he opened his eyes. He was buckled into place, but the impact of the crash had driven him forward enough to his head to bounce around. His red hair was a mess, blood dried in it and on his forehead. His headphones were askew and his oxygen mask was on his face. He quickly tore them off and took a deep breath of cabin air. They were stationary and there were trees visible, which meant that, luckily, they hadn’t landed in the ocean. Martin shakily undid his harness belt and set in his seat for a minute, gaining his composer over what had just happened. In all his years, he had never had something like this happen to him. Even when he flew in GERTI…

He looked over at the captain’s seat and saw no one sitting there. Martin, still a little disoriented, was wondering where Douglas was. That was until his eyes scanned over the Swiss Airways logo, and he remembered that there was no Douglas flying with him anymore. There was no Arthur saying “brilliant!” over and over again, and there was no Carolyn eyeing the customers with her stink eye then kissing up to them when they were looking back. No more Birling Day, no more polar bears or hypothetical otters or…

There was a scream outside. It was definitely masculine, but somewhat high pitched. Martin jumped out of his seat, regretting it almost immediately. His head was killing him and his body was sore, but as the 1st officer, he had duties. Especially since he didn’t know where the pilot was. Martin raced to the door and looked outside. He saw one of the engineers biting down on his belt while one of the flight attendants, who used to be a nurse, pushed his arm back into socket.

“Martin!” He heard his captain said. Captain Robert Hyland was sitting on the ground in the shade, his arm in a sling. “Thank god you’re okay! I thought you were dead!”

“What happened?” Martin groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He scanned everyone. There were some scratches and bruises and sprains, but everyone seemed to be alive. Robert stood up.

“I don’t know.” He said, looking around. “One minute, everything was normal. The next, all our instruments shut off and we were going down. Think I fractured my wrist in the process.”

“Has anyone tried to call for help?” Martin asked.

“Of course we have.” One of the engineers, a fresh graduate from Purdue University named Isaac, said. “But they asked to finish their tea and crumpets first.”

“Is that because I’m British?” Martin asked, glaring Isaac down.

“Boys! Enough!” An older woman who reminded Martin of Carolyn said. “We’re not going to do anything by nipping at each other like that.”

“Well tell Mr. Martin to get in his TARDIS and fly us home.” Isaac said under his breath before he went to check on his friend who had just had his arm put back into place.

“I watched all the seasons of Lost!” A male flight attendant by the name of Kevin called out. “I know that a crashed plane on an island, especially a mysterious uncharted island, is not a good thing!”

“There’s not cell reception.” Robert explained to Martin. “And the SAT link is down. We’re stuck here until they find us.”

‘If they find us.’ Martin thought as he turned around and headed back to the pointy end to see if he could get some kind of contact to the outside world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas decides to try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the wonderful comments :) I'm not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow so I decided to post tonight :) I hope you all enjoy this!

Douglas walked around the air field. It had taken all his strength to not punch Herc in the face when he had told them that. Martin was a damn good pilot, as far as Douglas was concerned. Douglas would never let it show in front of the others how much Herc’s news had hurt him. Martin was just his friend and would always be his friend. He just needed to come home.

“Douglas!” He heard someone say. He turned to see Carl heading towards the bar. Douglas sighed.

“Hello Carl.” Douglas said with less charisma than he normally had.

“I’m just on my lunch break and off to have a drink. Care to join me for a pint of apple juice?” Carl asked, smiling. But it slowly faltered when he saw the look in Douglas’s eyes. “Douglas?”

“Sorry Carl. As much as I’d love to shoot the bull with you guys at the good old Flap and Throttle, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” He said, not even a hint of smile on his face. Carl knew then that something was wrong. Really, really wrong.

“Douglas, do you need to talk?” Carl asked. Douglas shook his head. “Well, if you need anything, just let me know.” Douglas turned and started to walk away, determined to get his phone out and try to call Martin, when he stopped and turned to looked at Carl.

“Actually Carl, there is something you can do for me.”

****

Douglas settled himself in front of an old communication station. It was dusty and severely outdated, but it still made Douglas smile. Carl stuck a blue sticky note on the front with a frequency marked on it in Sharpie.

“Herc said that’s the frequency for Martin’s radio.” Carl explained. “But Douglas, what makes you think that you can get in contact with them if no one else has been able to?”

“Oh, come on Carl, I’m Douglas Richardson. You know I’m the luckiest son of a bitch this side of the Iron Curtain.”

“Um…Douglas…”

“I know there is no Iron Curtain anymore Carl. It’s a metaphor.” Douglas said. Carl rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Good luck.” He said before leaving. Douglas switched on the radio and went to work.

“Fitton Airfield to Swiss Air Flight 919, come in.” Douglas said into the microphone on the headset. He waited a bit. “Fitton Airfield to Swiss Air Flight 919, please respond.” He waited a bit more. “Martin, it’s Douglas. We haven’t finished our game yet and I’m winning.”

****

Arthur set outside the room, listening to Douglas talk into the microphone, trying to get a hold of Skip. In his arms, he held a little bear that Martin had brought him back from Switzerland a few months ago. It was dressed as a pilot. Carolyn spotted him and came over.

“Mum, is Skip okay?” Arthur asked, not sure if he wanted to know. Carolyn faked a smile.

“Of course he is my heart.” She said. “You know that Skip is always alright. Come on, let’s go get something to eat and leave Douglas alone for a while. God knows he probably needs it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is trying to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys who are reading this :D You make my day so much better! I hope you guys like this chapter and continue to read and comment :)

Martin fished his mobile out of his jacket pocket. It failed to turn on and looked like it never would again. It had been one of the first things he had bought when he started getting paid for flying. And now it was scrap. Martin sighed, putting it back in the pocket, then went back to the flight deck.

He set down in his seat, trying to figure out what had happened to the plane to make it go down like that. He had heard of pilots all his life talking about the Bermuda Triangle and had read several books and various stories about it, but he honestly never believed in it. So there was no way that some mysterious stretch of water could have brought them down.

He closed his eyes for a second, leaning back in the seat. He was trying to wrap his head around everything. In that moment, he wished Douglas was here. Because even if he didn’t have a plan to save them, he would at least keep Martin’s spirit up. He’d start some type of game to keep everyone distracted from their current situation while working on some sort of plan or scheme to save them. Douglas always saved them.

Finally, Martin opened his eyes and scooted to the edge of his seat. He grabbed the SAT phone and messed with it. It would turn on, but constantly kept saying “searching for single”, something Martin had never seen it do before. His head was killing him and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and go to sleep, but there were 17 people outside who were just as scared and confused as he was, and he didn’t see the captain trying to fix things. He had thought Martin was dead and just left him in his seat, where he could’ve easily suffocated on his oxygen mask. Martin was sure if they would’ve been on a boat, that Robert would’ve been one of the first to jump ship.

Martin replaced the SAT phone and grabbed his headset, realizing that if the mobiles couldn’t reach anything that the plane to ground communication system might not either. But he decided to try anyway. He slipped the headset on.

“Mayday.” Martin said, but it was just dead. “Maybe. Swiss Airlines flight 919. Anyone?”

“They already tried that.” A woman said, coming onto the flight deck and sitting in the captain’s chair. “I figure you might want this.” She handed him a folder and a biscuit. “That’s the passenger manifest. The captain had it but didn’t seem too interested in it. I figured you might need it because you already seem like a better leader than he does.” Martin smiled.

“That’s sweet. Thank you.” He said, accepting the folder and the biscuit. Suddenly, he felt her running her fingers on his forehead.

“You should let me clean you up.” She said. “I want to make sure that your injury isn’t worse than it looks.”

“I’m fine, Miss…”

“Cheryl Hill.” She said. “Mainly so that one less name you have to try to match to a face.” She smiled at him. “Let me go get some supplies from the first aid kit. I’ll be back in a flash!” She quickly left. Martin settled back in his seat and tried to scan the passenger list. His head was aching and he kept waiting for Douglas to make some sort of sarcastic comment about Martin’s flying abilities.

“Bet Doulas is flying right now.” Martin said to himself. “Probably doesn’t even know what happened. And when he finds out, he’ll probably make all kinds of jokes about it.” He closed the folder and looked out the windshield. He didn’t know how long they had been here when he woke up, but he could see the sun was starting to slowly move across the sky. It had been dark when they had left Florida, so it was at least a couple hours.

“Back.” Cheryl said cheerfully. She took out an alcohol swab. “This will probably sting, but it won’t be too bad.” She gently touched the swab to his blood caked forehead. He hissed and flinched, moving back slightly.

“Ow!” He said. Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh.

“I told you it was going to hurt.” She said. She carefully cleaned all the blood off his forehead. “I used to be a nurse. But my husband died and I just couldn’t take working with dying people anymore. And I have no idea why I’m telling you this.” Martin chuckled.

“Thank you for everything.” He said. She examined the gash on his head.

“I’m gonna bandage you up. It doesn’t seem too bad but if you vomit or anything like that, let me know. You might have a concussion then.” She carefully bandaged his head. “The captain is doing inventory of all our food and supplies. You might want to get out there and assist. I don’t really trust him with all that.” Martin smiled.

“He’s not a bad guy, he’s just…”

“Dumber than my Pet Rock.” She laughed. “Anyway, I have to go check on my other patients. Until later.” She left then. Martin sighed and set back in his chair, replacing his headset.

“Mayday, mayday. Plane down…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas and Carolyn don't see eye to eye (real shocker there).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying this :). I had a job interview so I thought I'd post this chapter to distract myself :)

Douglas hadn’t gone home that night like Carolyn, Herc, and Arthur had. He stayed at the air field long after the night crew had taken over and attempted to get ahold of Martin. That next morning, Carl found him asleep with his head on the table and his headphones askew. A puddle of drool had formed under his open mouth and he was snoring slightly. Carl hated to wake him, but he knew that position couldn’t be good on his neck or back.

“Douglas?” Carl said softly, putting his hand in-between his friend’s shoulder blades. Douglas set up quickly.

“Martin?” He asked. Once he got his bearings and looked around, he noticed that sir wasn’t there. “Oh, hello Carl.” Douglas said. If Carl wasn’t mistaken, he swore that even more sadness had sunk into his voice.

“Good morning Douglas.” Carl said. “I can’t believe you stayed here all night.”

“You know me. I’m dedicated to my work.” Douglas said. Carl laughed.

“No you’re not.” He said. “You always somehow manage to trick someone else into doing your log book.” Douglas smiled and stood up, the sound of his spine popping back into place filling the quiet room. “So, you’re going home now right?”

“Yes he is.” Douglas heard Carolyn say before he could answer. “He needs the rest.”

“Well, good morning too you too Mother Hen.” Douglas said.

“You need to go get some rest.” Carolyn said. “We don’t have a flight until Friday and Herc will be back Thursday hopefully, but you can’t do this to yourself.”

“Do what exactly?” Douglas asked. Carolyn looked him directly in the eyes.

“You can’t destroy your own health looking for Martin. I’m worried about him to and I pray that he’s all right, but you’ll be no good to him if you end up in the hospital yourself.” Douglas glared at her. Carl slowly backed away, not enough for them to notice, but enough to be out of the war zone.

“I’m not giving up on him.” Douglas said. “I stayed here one night.”

“And one night will turn to two and so on.” She said. “Look, Douglas, I know how you feel about him…”

“You have no idea how I feel about Martin.” Douglas said with a tone that neither Carolyn nor Carl could put a finger on, but it make the hair on their necks stand up on end. Before anyone could say anything else, Douglas left. He just wanted to be alone in a quiet room with his thoughts.

Carolyn and Carl stood there, glancing at each other. They had never seen him act this way before. Even when Carolyn had seen him drunk, she had never seen him like this. Not when his wife left him even. There was something about Martin that brought out the best and worst in Douglas. And Carolyn was afraid they were going to see the worst very, very soon.

“Please call or text me if he comes back here.” Carolyn said. “It’s not healthy.” Carl nodded.

“I know he wants to make sure Martin is okay, but the chances he’s alive…” He saw Carolyn flinch at that statement.

“Thank you Carl.” She said before leaving the ATC there by himself.

****

Arthur set on the couch, watching as breaking news about the missing Swiss Air flight came on. His little bear, that looked like a polar bear rested in his lap. His eyes were glued to the screen as he imagined different scenarios of what could’ve happened to Skip. His mum had been gone when he had woken up this morning, but he knew that it was in all the papers.

“Please be okay Skip.” He said, hugging his bear close to his chest. “We have more yellow car to play.”

****

Herc was examining all the paperwork, holding his head with one hand. So far, their preliminary scans had come up with nothing. No little bleep on the radar of the plane. It was like it had just vanished. It was the Malaysia flight all over again. He was just glad that he hadn’t been involved in that one.

“Where the hell are you Martin?” Herc asked, closing the envelope and setting it down. He’d hate to see Douglas, Carolyn, and Arthur’s faces if they knew that nothing was showing the plane.

“Sir, another scan is starting.” Someone told Herc. He nodded.

“Keep me posted.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin becomes the leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope you're doing well. I'm gonna try to keep posting one chapter a day and maybe we can make it through this story. I just need to know if you guys are still enjoying it and I'd kinda like to know what you're theories are about what's happening :) well, here we go!

That night had been hell. Everyone was scared. Captain Hyland didn’t help matters much. He locked himself in the bathroom leaving Martin to take care of everything. He had already spent the day going back and forth between trying to gain contact with the outside world and helping with inventory of their supplies. Plus, as it started to get dark, they realized that there was very little power in the plane and they couldn’t run the light all night. And with not knowing what was on the island, they were terrified.

And worse yet, they were now missing someone.

Martin had stayed up using a flash light to read the names of all the passengers to make sure he had an accurate count. He was responsible for these people’s lives, especially if the captain wasn’t willing to step up.

Barker, Amber: Flight Attendant  
Cassidy, Dale: Flight Attendant  
Davis, Jennifer: Flight Attendant  
Delany, Sarah: Flight Attendant  
Estevez, Richard: Engineer  
Hill, Cheryl: Flight Attendant  
Hubert, Glenn: Flight Attendant  
Milo, Veronica: Flight Attendant  
Montenegro, Guinevere: Flight Attendant  
Nakama, Toshiko: Flight Attendant  
Ross, Kevin: Flight Attendant  
Santiago, Molly: Flight Attendant  
Smith, Isaac: Engineer  
Tyler, Vickie: Flight Attendant  
Ulrich, Travis: Flight Attendant  
Whittle, Cassandra: Flight Attendant

He had counted the names. 16. Plus one captain and one first officer, bringing their total to 18 and giving Martin a good idea of how long their food and water would last them. Swiss Air had been expecting 75 people, so there had been enough supplies to last 75 people 2 days. That much was good. Hopefully, they would be rescued before it started to run out. But now, they were down to 17 people total.

Martin had woken up that morning and went to the back of the plane to the kitchenette to make some coffee when he noticed the plane door slightly ajar. He raised an eye brow and went back to where everyone was sleeping. He had chosen to stretch out in the flight deck, while the captain stayed around the girls. He saw Cheryl and some of the others that he barely knew their names. Both engineers were still here.

“Martin?” Cheryl asked, yawning. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s missing.” He said. She set up in her seat a little straighter and examined the plane, much how Martin had. He was half tempted to cause a mutiny, take the captain’s position, and make Cheryl his first officer, because she seemed to have a better judge of character than his captain did.

“Dale.” She said. “Dale’s not here.”

“Damnit.” Martin said. He pushed the door open and went outside. Some of the others had woken up and were confused. Cheryl and Robert followed Martin out.

“He went for a piss.” Robert said as the early morning sun hit his eyes. Cheryl gasped suddenly.

“Dale!” She yelled. She ran back inside to grab something. Martin and Robert walked over to where she had been looking.

Dale was floating face down in a shallow part of the water. There was a halo of blood around his head. It looked like in the dead of the night, he had fallen and smacked his head on one of the jagged rocks that line parts of the island. Martin pulled his body to the shore and flipped him over. He had taken basic CPR and knew how to check for a pulse. Unfortunately, he didn’t find one.

“Don’t bother with the first aid kit.” Martin said calmly as Cheryl knelt by him with the box. “He’s gone.”

“Oh god.” She whispered. “S-should we bury him?”

“We should have some sort of memorial for him.” Robert said. “I mean, I didn’t really know him, but I’m sure some of the other passengers did…right?” Cheryl nodded quietly.

****

That night, they buried poor, unfortunate Dale by some palm trees. They fashioned a cross out of some sticks and wrote his name with some smooth rocks that Toshiko and Sarah had found. Kevin and Richard cooked for everyone while Toshiko tried to get a single somewhere on her iPhone. She had a special case for solar charging and a solar power outlet that attached to the window, so people were able to keep their technology, if it was working, charged up. But no one was getting service anyway.

Martin went back to his Fortress of Solitude, AKA the flight deck, and tried yet again to get a signal out.

“Anyone. Please.” He said, slowly giving up hope. He knew they had only been here for about a day or so, but it felt so much longer. Away from everyone. Away from his mum and Simon and Caitlin. And Arthur, Douglas, Carolyn, Herc…

Martin sighed and rested his head in his hands. He could hear someone playing music in the back. He had an iPod that his friends at MJN had given him before he moved away, but he couldn’t bear to bring it out right now. Because they had engraved it with ‘All the best. We love you Skip’, and it just hurt to read those words. He didn’t even know how long he’d been sitting there before he finally let his eyes slip closed.

****

He awoke with a start in the middle of the night to someone screaming. He ran out of the flight deck to see Guinevere had jumped back from her window seat and was now hiding behind Isaac. Everyone was peering out the windows into the pitch black night.

“T-there’s something out there!” She screamed. “It was watching us!”

“Oh god, this is Lost all over again.” Kevin whimpered, rocking back and forth in his seat. Martin grabbed a flashlight.

“You’re not going out there alone.” Glenn said. He pulled a pistol from his bag. Martin looked at him strange.

“You’re not supposed to have that.” He said.

“I’m an Air Marshal.” Glenn explained. “Flight attendant was a cover. I had a meeting in Switzerland and they wanted me to go undercover and not draw attention to myself.” Martin nodded, not sure if he really believed him but not having the time right now. Him and Glenn went to the door, nodded at each other, and threw it open. Glenn pointed his gun, Martin his flashlight. They could hear trees rustling, but saw no one.

“Whatever it was, it’s gone by now.” Martin explained. “But for safety reasons, we should use the buddy system from now on and maybe keep the shades on the windows closed.” He said. Everyone nodded. For once though, Martin wished he was in this position to be the leader.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc tries to talk to Douglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys :) I should find out tomorrow if I got the job, so I'll try to get this finished soon, hopefully :D Enjoy!

As the days wore on, Douglas’s strength was starting to waver. Day after day of failed communications. Herc reporting back that they hadn’t found anything. The search was being cut back because it wasn’t top priority anymore. They were all starting to cut at his spirit. But what hurt the most is what he saw on the news one night, about two weeks later.

“And in other news, the missing Swiss Airlines Flight 919 is still missing. Officials will still continue a search, but the likelihood of finding the plane is slim…”

Douglas threw a glass at his TV then. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He kept having the same dream over and over again. It wasn’t a bad dream, but it was painful. It was more like memories of flying with Martin for all that time. 

He had a flight that afternoon. Herc would be going as relief, even though this could’ve easily been a solo flight. They were delivering some cargo to a family that had recently moved to Brussels. They’d be at the air field for a few hours while it was all unloaded, but Douglas really didn’t want to stray far from the communication center. It was his only hope of finding Martin.

As they waited in Brussels, Douglas went into the airport for food. There were many little food courts for him to choose from, and as he scanned his options, he saw something that broke his heart.

A little boy running along behind his family with a toy airplane, raising and lowering it as it flew. He was wearing a captain’s style hat and Douglas was sure that he saw little tufts of red hair sticking out from under it. It broke his heart as he watched him, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I didn’t think you were a people watcher.” Douglas turned around. Herc was standing there, snacking on a cinnamon bun.

“It’s a good way to pass the time.” Douglas said. “Guess a quick snack wouldn’t hurt while we’re waiting.” He went to leave, but Herc grabbed his arm.

“Douglas, you know I did everything I could to find Martin, right?” He saw many emotions fighting in Douglas’s eyes, trying to come to the surface.

“Herc…not here.” Douglas said. “I can’t. You know how I feel about Martin and I just can’t deal with this.”

“Douglas, I know you’re in love with the man, but if you keep going at this rate, it’s going to kill you.” Douglas pulled away from Herc.

“I’ll be out to do pre trip walk-around later.” Douglas said, ignoring what Herc just said and going to get himself some much needed food. Herc sighed and saw Arthur stocking up on Toblerone. He went over to him.

“Hello Arthur.” He said. Arthur smiled at him, but it wasn’t the normal, upbeat smile that he normally held. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting some Toblerone for when Skip is safe.” Arthur said. “I’ll send them to him with a card and maybe I can get Douglas to sign it.” Herc smiled and ruffled his hair.

“That’s very thoughtful Arthur.” Herc said. “Where’s your mother?”

“Mum’s over there.” He said, pointing to the back of the store. Herc nodded and went to find her. She was standing in front of a shelf that held stuffed animals and saw her holding one. It was an otter. And it was wearing a captain’s uniform.

“Carolyn, darling?” Herc asked carefully while he approached her. She wiped her eyes.

“Arthur told me all about the time that he, Martin, and Douglas delivered a piano to Ottery St. Mary.” She explained. “He told me about the game they played, on how to fit 100 otters into GERTI.”

“Carolyn…”

“It’s just not fair!” She said, looking at her boyfriend. “He was like a son to me! And he’s just gone!”

“He’s not dead Carolyn, just missing.”

“That’s not what the news keeps saying.” She whispered. “And I’m trying to stay strong for Arthur, but they keep saying that the likelihood of them finding survivors now is slim. They think it’s in the water. That means…” Herc hugged her then, letting her cry into his chest.

“Martin will be safe and we’ll have him over for Christmas and you can tell him how much of an idiot he is, just like the good old days.” Herc said, trying to comfort her. She looked up at him.

“Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do.” He kissed her forehead then and held her close.

****

Douglas ordered his food and set at a small table by himself. He was about to take a bite of his food when something skidded over to his table. He looked down to see the little toy plane the boy had been playing with. It was flipped over onto its back. Douglas picked it up and he heard someone crying. He looked over to see the boy looking for it. Douglas smiled softly and carried it over.

“Excuse me, did you lose this?” Douglas asked. The boy pulled his head from his bag and saw his plane.

“Thank you!” He said, taking it and hugging it. Then he saw Douglas’s uniform. “Are you a pilot?”

“Yes I am.” He said, laughing. The little boy’s eyes were full of wonder and excitement.

“I want to be a pilot too!” He said. Douglas smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll be great.” He said. The boy went back to flying his plane and Douglas walked away, a smile still on his face, but a tear in his eye and his heart slowly breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, Glenn, and Isaac explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the story should be over soon, but I do plan on writing more Cabin Pressure stories. If you have an idea you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do :). Anyway, here you go!

It had been a month since they crash landed on their island, New Zurich. It had been a month since they had talked to their friends or family. For a month, the two engineers tried to fix the plane to make it flyable. Over the course of the month, they lost two more people. Veronica and Travis were tired of being stranded and decided to swim back, figuring they were too far from the coast. Martin figured they never made it because help never came.

To pass the time, Sarah collected berries and together, her and some of the others painted the plane to look like a Phoenix. Martin also watched as people started to pair up, giving in to the idea that they might never make it off the island. But Martin had no interest in doing what they were doing. He was determined to get back home and finally tell someone how he felt about them, something he should’ve done a long, long time ago.

They had reached their one month anniversary of being on the island when he was rummaging through a cabinet, looking for something to ease his headache, when he came upon a chocolate bar that brought tears to his eyes. Toblerone. Arthur’s favorite. He slipped it into his pocket as a reminder of his friend, in case he ever forgot.

“I think it’s time to explore.” Isaac said later that day, when the sun was high and some of the people were out tanning. “We’ve been staying in this one spot and it’s getting us nowhere. And we haven’t seen so much as a plane or a boat or anything.”

“Martin, what do you think?” Cheryl asked, looking over at him. He was sitting in the shade of the wing, reading a flight manual for the millionth time. He dog earned a corner.

“I guess it can’t hurt.” Martin said. “Not like there’s much to do. Richard said that the plane is fixed basically, just need some fuel.” Cheryl smiled and looked down the long coastline. She imagined them being able to fly away, and using the beach as a runway to lift off.

“I want to go.” Glenn said. “So, Martin, Isaac, and me. And I’m sure Robert will want to stay here. He and Toshiko are pretty close.” They, unfortunately, all knew this. Cheryl and Vickie packed them a lunch, in case they were gone a long time, then sent them on their way.

****

The island was bigger than they had imagined. They had stayed on their own little coastal side and never saw the other side. If Martin had to guess, he’d average the island to be about 8,000 km. Of course, he hadn’t been on too many islands, but it seemed to be a bit smaller than Crete. He couldn’t figure out though how an island this size could go unnoticed for so long. His mind kept going back to the Amelia Earhart meets the Bermuda Triangle legend that Simon use to tell him, but he shook it away. The Bermuda Triangle wasn’t real.

As they walked through the jungle, they missed pieces of rusted fence that were covered by growth and vines. Well, almost. Martin was lucky enough to walk into one of them. Glenn removed the brush so they could see what their fearless leader had gotten himself into.

“Keep Out. Authorized Personal Only” Glenn said. “It’s in English, Spanish, and Russian…”

“How do you know it’s in Russian?” Isaac asked, his southern draw strong. It only came out certain times, and Martin was sure it was because he was scared.

“Backwards R’s are just for Toys ‘R’ Us.” Glenn said. “Come on, let’s go see what this could be for.”

“That says ‘Keep Out’.” Martin said. Glenn and Isaac looked at him.

“That thing has probably been here since the 60’s. Come on.” Glenn said.

“Or are you have Revolutionary War flashbacks.” Isaac huffed. Martin glared at him and pushed ahead of him, leading the way deeper into the jungle.

****

They found just trees. Lots and lots of trees. They didn’t even see an animal running around. No tropical squirrels or whatever. The island was strangely quiet and unnerving. Then out of the trees it appeared, like a ghost. A small white building with vegetation growing on it and a clearing with a small, three person propeller plane sitting there.

“What is this place?” Isaac asked. The place looked deserted.

“Hey!” Martin called over to them. “These tanks are full of jet fuel! There are gallons of it!” Glenn and Isaac both smiled.

“Hell yeah! We’re getting out of here!” Glenn said. “Come on, let’s fine some containers and take this stuff back to the plane.”

They started searching. After about 15 minutes, Isaac called out that he had found some. Each of them grabbed two, dumped out the contents in it, just in case it was water down or tainted in any other way, then started to refill them with the fuel from the tanks. Martin knew there was a chance that this fuel could’ve been sitting there for 50+ years, but right now, he really didn’t care. He just wanted to get back to civilization. His head was killing him, he was growing thinner, and he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in over a month.

“I think we’re good to go.” Isaac said.

“Let’s get out of here.” Martin said, grabbing his containers and heading back towards the homestead.

The three men didn’t know that someone was watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc realizes that Douglas can't be saved from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the home stretch and I'm starting to think of new ideas :) I thank everyone who's stuck around and read all this and my crazy ideas :) Hopefully you'll enjoy my others. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

“Yellow car!” Arthur yelled as he watched the TV with Douglas in the lounge. Carl was currently playing darts. Douglas had been coaxed out of his bat cave for fresh air. And after a month of no news, Douglas is slowly starting to accept the fact that Martin is gone, and he’s never coming back.

But by slowly, it could be better defined as a snail’s pace. An injured snail that was half asleep. Douglas was no giving up on Martin, no matter what.

“didn’t you hear me Douglas?” Arthur asked. “I said yellow car.”

“I heard you Arthur.” He said. “Why are you here again?”

“Mum and Herc had some stuff to discuss. With this plane missing and such, Swiss Air is taking a hit and business has been coming to us. Mum’s trying to figure out which ones we can take.”

“Ah, that’s the spirit. Capitalize on others misfortunes.” He ate a handful of peanuts and took a drink of his apple juice.

“Yellow car!” Arthur yelled out again. Douglas sighed.

“Carl, can you get some different music coming over the loudspeaker?” He asked.

“I’m on my break, so Joe, who takes bring your daughter to work day very seriously, is letting her play the music. The best of fallen Disney stars I believe.” Carl said, hitting a bull’s-eye. “Yes!”

“I can’t take listening to Taylor Swift anymore. Or Miley Cyrus. Or One Direction. Or…”

“I get it.” Carl said. “But not every little kid loves Frank Sinatra or Dean Martin.”

“Well, then they were raised wrong.” Douglas said. “For explain, Arthur, what is your favorite band?”

“Well, I really like the Beatles, but my favorite band right now is 5 Seconds of Summer!” As if on cue, “She looks so Perfect” started playing and Arthur jumped up and started dancing and singing. Douglas groaned and laid his head on the counter. His sanity was fracturing. With each minute, he was losing a bit of the self he used to be, back when MJN was struggling but fun.

“Ah, there you are Douglas.” Douglas growled softly. Herc had found him. He really didn’t want to talk to him. Over the past month, he had separated himself from Herc and Carolyn. He rarely talked to Arthur, but he was more willing to put up with him.

“What do you want, Hercules?” Douglas asked. Herc stood there for a moment, shock finally hitting him. Douglas hadn’t called him Hercules since they got into that drunken fight in Munich, which landed them both in a German jail for three days. Herc set down next to Douglas on a seat.

“Douglas, why are you ignoring me recently?” Herc asked. “We used to be best buddies.”

“But now we’re not.” Douglas said.

“I wish you would tell me why!!!!” They heard Arthur sing. Douglas and Herc glared at him. “Right, sorry. Mum keeps telling me that a Frozen song is not appropriate in every occasion. But in my world, it seems to be.”

“Arthur…” Douglas warned.

“Right.” Arthur said. He went over to the Pac-Man game that set in the corner and started to play. Herc looked back at Douglas. Carl had taken this moment to excuse himself.

“Douglas, is this about Martin?” Herc asked. Douglas didn’t answer. “Christ Douglas, I did everything I could to keep them looking for as long as they did.” Douglas still didn’t answer. “Look, Douglas, I tried, okay? I really did. But maybe it’s time to realize he’s gone and he’s never coming back.” Douglas slammed his fist onto the bar then.

“How dare you say that!” Douglas yelled, making Arthur flinch and flee. “Martin is out there! He’s alive! And I will save him! I have to…”

“Douglas…” He watched his friend.

“Please, just leave me alone.” Douglas said. Herc saw him eyeing a bottle of Talisker that Douglas had nicked the last time Mr. Birling had flown with them.

“You’re going to fall off the wagon…” Herc said. Douglas growled, got up, and left. Herc sighed. He knew then that it was too late to save Douglas from himself. He just wished that the one person who could would come home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, Glenn, and Isaac bring the fuel to the others.

Everyone was excited when the boys appeared out of the mass of trees carrying six large containers of fuel. They decided to fill the tanks while everyone packed up, then they would have a final meal on their island, before they flew out. Martin figured they could make it to England, where there, they could refuel, if they didn’t decide to hold all of them for medical attention. Martin just couldn’t wait to sleep in a real bed. His back was killing him.

Once the plane was fueled up, everyone started to eat. It was meager, but it felt like the best meal they had had in a long, long time. Mainly, because they knew soon, they would be heading home and would be able to eat whatever they wanted. Many had already planned out their first meals in civilization. And some of them were planning marriages. Martin had noticed two main couples; Robert and Toshiko were one and Isaac and Cheryl were the other. He honestly couldn’t see what she saw in him. She was sweet and he was rude. But they made each other happy and Martin had someone in England that he wanted to see again and tell how he felt.

“I’m going to finish packing my med kit.” Cheryl said, going over to where she had been taking inventory on their medical supplies. Isaac watched her before stowing the fuel cans in the cargo bay. People were lounging about, having gotten everything packed up and ready to go. They admired and paid respect to the ones they had lost. 

That’s when they heard the gunshot.

There was screaming. Martin and Glenn ran out to see what was happening. Glenn had his gun. Isaac came out of the cargo bay and that’s when he saw it.

A box of medical supplies scatter everywhere.

Cheryl laying on the ground.

“Cheryl!” Isaac screamed. Another gun shot rang out, hitting the plane. Glenn, Martin, and Isaac ducked. Of course, Robert was nowhere to be seen.

Glenn fired into the woods. After a round was returned, he fired again, hoping that he hit the target. They heard a groan followed by a thud. Isaac ran to Cheryl, who had been hit in her right shoulder. Martin and Glenn ran to the tree line. They found a man lying there. He was wearing a gas mask with red tinted lenses and was bleeding from the chest. They dragged him out to the beach, where the others were gathered. Glenn held his gun on the man while Martin pulled his mask off. There was an old man hidden behind the mask. His face was half burnt and it looked like he was possibly blind in that eye.

“Habrá...otros...” He growled before putting his gun to his head and fired. Martin and Glenn both stood there in shock.

“W-what did he just say?” Martin asked, looking over at Glenn.

“T-there will be others.” He said. “We have to get out of here. Now!” Martin nodded and ran over to the others.

“Come on guys, get on the plane!” He yelled. He looked over at Isaac, who was working with Sarah to stop Cheryl’s bleeding. “Isaac, we have to get out of here. He said that there’s more of them.”

“Fuck off.” Isaac hissed. “She’s hurt! Don’t you care?”

“I do care, I really do. But if we don’t get the both of you on this plane now, neither is going to survive.” Cheryl weakly touched Isaac’s cheek then.

“Isaac.” She whispered. He placed and bandage on her shoulder then picked her up and carried her to the plane. Martin shut and secured the door while Isaac carried Cheryl to the seats and held her, keeping pressure on her wound.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “You’re going to be okay.” Martin ran to the flight deck, where Robert was working on pre-flight checks.

“We’re ready Martin.” Robert said. Martin fastened himself in his seat. “You have control. I can’t.” Martin nodded and started to guide the plan.

“With all due respect Captain, if we make it out of this, I’m never flying with you again.” Martin said. Robert sighed softly.

“I never want to fly again.” He said. Martin said a silent prayer to himself as they came to the edge. It was do or die.

Please fly…

Please fly…

Please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil or what? :P Anyway, what do you think is going to happen to them? Will they all survive? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange transmission comes across the loudspeakers of Fitton airfield at 4 in the morning.

It had been a long, restless night at the Richardson household. Every time he tried to sleep, something in his brain kept telling him to get his butt up and go back to the airfield. He thought it was just years of sobriety having a fight with the devil and losing. And that Talisker did sound pretty good right now…

“If Martin’s not coming back, then there’s no need anymore.” Douglas whispered to himself. He knew he wasn’t making sense, but at the same time, he was. He grabbed the keys to his Lexus and drove out to the airfield at 4 am. But even that brought up painful memories. Once, Martin’s van had decided to be a little brat and Martin had called Douglas to give him a ride. Douglas had been out cold, too tired to answer. But something woke him up early and he found captain sir walked down the road in the cold, trying to get to the air field.

But he didn’t see that this time. He saw a couple college kids walking around, drunk from parties, but now ginger haired captains with too much gold braid on their hats.

He made it to the air field, surprised to see Arthur still there. He was laying on Gertie’s wing, staring up at the dark sky.

“What in heaven’s are you doing?” Douglas asked.

“Hi Douglas!” Arthur said. “Mum couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t sleep and Herc snores, so mum and me came out here for some peace and I’m just laying here watching airplanes, wondering if one of them are Skip’s.” Douglas smiled softly at Arthur.

“Arthur?”

“Yes Douglas?”

“You’re brilliant.” He left the smiling steward there while he went for what he came for. He was shocked to find Carolyn in the pub, pouring herself a shot of something.

“Carolyn?”

“Don’t start Douglas. I’ve had a long night.” She said, taking a shot. “I’m hoping if I drink enough of these, that I’ll be able to fall asleep.” Douglas took the stool by herself and grabbed Mr. Birling’s precious Talisker.

“Years of sobriety.” He whispered, staring at the brown liquid. “Down the toilet.”

“Douglas…” Carolyn said softly as she watched him break the seal on the bottle. That’s when the soft music that had been playing on the loudspeaker crackled to a stop. Carl, who usually came in about this time, must have tired of the music. Douglas was about to pour him a glass and raise it to his lips when something stopped him.

“M-day…mayday. This is Swiss Flight 919 requesting an emergency landing! We’re almost out of fuel and we’re flying blind!” Was played across the loudspeaker. Carolyn and Douglas looked at each other. Arthur set up and stared at the loudspeaker, willing it to talk again. “Someone please come in!”

“I-it’s Martin.” Douglas said. He jumped up and ran to the control tower, where Carl had just grabbed his headset.

“Roger Flight 919. If you are in airspace, you have clearance to land. Over.” Douglas had never heard such a beautiful sound in his life. Carl looked over at Douglas and smiled while one of the other crew members rallied the ambulances and fire trucks, just in case.

“He’s coming home.” Carl said to Douglas. Douglas smiled, a tear running down his cheek as he ran back outside to Carolyn and Arthur, and waited for Martin’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't the last chapter. There are still a few more things I want to do with this story first. So, do you think the landing will be okay, or do you think something bad is going to happen?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane comes into view of Fitton.

The world seemed to be going in slow motion as whoever Robert was talking led them to a safe landing zone. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, willing himself to finally become a plane and save everyone. He couldn’t hear anything outside of his own thoughts. He didn’t know if they were screaming or they were really silent. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t.

He just focused on landing.

****

“Look!” Arthur said, pointing at the distance. They could barely make it out, but it was a plane. It was flying lower and it was red and orange.

“Is it on fire?!” Carolyn asked. Douglas squinted.

“I think it’s been painted.” He said. He had a nervous habit with his hands, running the fingers over the palms and making them into fists before repeating. He was scared that the plane wouldn’t make it to a safe landing. He was scared that he would be at the front line to watch Martin die…

“They’re landing!” Arthur yelled. Carolyn, Douglas, and Arthur watched as the plane landed roughly and skipped to a halt at the end of the runway. It set there silently, the ambulances and fire trucks heading over. They held their breath as they waited for the door to open.

And soon it did. Glenn opened the door and Isaac ran out, holding Cheryl’s pale form in his arms. Soon, everyone started to file out of the plane as MJN Air watched for their friend.

****

Robert stood up, a stern look on his face. He looked over at Martin, knuckles white from gripping onto the steering wheel still. Robert gently put his hand on Martin’s shoulder. Martin didn’t look up at him. Robert could feel him slightly trembling.

“Coming?” He asked.

“Go without me.” Martin said. “I…I need to think.” He said. Robert nodded and exited the plane, leaving the first officer sitting there, where he started to sob.

****

“Martin?” Douglas asked as he examined everyone. He saw a man holding onto a woman, like he never wanted to let her go. He had four gold striped on his jacket and Douglas knew he was the captain. He walked over to him.

“Excuse me?” Douglas asked, anxiety bubbling in his chest. What if Martin hadn’t made it? “Where is Martin Crieff?” The man looked at him for a second, like he was trying to wrap his head around the words just presented to him.

“Oh…Martin! He’s still on the plane.” He said. Douglas didn’t even say thank you or anything. He rushed to the plane.

“Martin?!” Douglas yelled as he boarded the plane. “Martin, where are you?” He heard shuffling from the flight deck, and then a familiar face appeared.

“D-Douglas?” Martin whispered. Douglas smiled. Martin standing there alive and well was the most beautiful image he had ever seen.

That’s when Martin’s knees gave out and his eyes closed as he passed out. Douglas ran forward, catching him.

“Martin? Martin!” He said, patting his cheek. “Martin please don’t do this.” He begged. He touched his fingers to Martin’s neck, feeling for a pulse. He had just got him back, he wouldn’t leave him, right? “Please Martin. I love you.” He whispered, holding him close as the fire crew checked the plane for anyone else and found them sitting in the aisle. And he wasn’t about to let go yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Martin will be okay or is Douglas about to lose him again? Hope you guys like :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Douglas are reuinted again.

Martin slept for days. They had him hooked up to an IV drip to replenish the nutrients he had lost over the month of being stranded. Douglas stayed by him. He had several connections at this certain hospital, so he got Martin a private room and was allowed to break the visiting hours. Douglas remembered hearing one of the nurses saying Martin had sustained a head injury during the month he had been gone. Douglas wasn’t even sure what had happened. He hadn’t been watching the news or reading the papers or talking to anyone else who had been on the flight. All his attention was on Martin.

On the third day, Carolyn, Arthur, and Herc came to visit. Carolyn forced Douglas to go home for a while and shower and take care of himself. He didn’t want to, but then he got a whiff of himself and decided that he should clean up some.

When he came back, he saw a stuffed otter, a pile of Toblerones, and a card sitting on Martin’s bedside table. Arthur was reading to Martin from a Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark book. He was trying his hardest to make everything sound creepy. They left for home not long after that.

Martin woke up the next day. Douglas was asleep in the uncomfortable chair by his side and, even though Martin tried not to wake him, his heart meter gave him away when he tried to move. Douglas’s eyes shot open and he was quickly at Martin’s side.

“Douglas.” Martin said weakly, a small smile on his face. It took all of Douglas’s strength to not break down right then and there. Instead, he held Martin’s hand and gently ran a thumb over his knuckles.

Martin was in and out over the next couple days, trying to regain his strength. Douglas had never been as happy as when they took him off his IV drip and let him eat real food. Douglas insisted that Martin come stay with him until he was healthy enough to go back to Zurich. Martin blushed.

“Actually, I’m not going back.” He said. By this time, Carolyn and Arthur (Herc was at the air field to some paperwork) had come to visit. They stopped when they heard Martin say that.

“What do you mean?” Douglas asked. Martin chuckled a bit.

“I quit.” He said. “They gave me a very nice compensation package, stating that Robert had been unfit to fly in the first place, but I told them this morning I won’t be coming back.”

“What are you going to do?” Carolyn asked. “Their compensation won’t last forever.” Martin blushed even brighter then.

“Well…I was going to see if I could come back to MJN as second officer.” He said.

“Absolutely not.” Carolyn said. Douglas growled and stood up.

“And why not?” He asked.

“Because if Martin comes back, I think he deserves to be captain.” Carolyn said. Douglas smiled and looked back at Martin.

“I-I couldn’t.” Martin stuttered. Douglas shot a look at Carolyn, which she seemed to understand completely. She pulled Arthur out of the room, much to his protests.

“Martin, I would love it very much if you would be my captain again.” Douglas said.

“B-but why? After the accident…”

“There was this woman in here earlier. Very sweet. Use to be a nurse. She told me that you saved them. If it hadn’t been for you, that imbecile would’ve gotten them all killed. Now, if that’s not captain material, I don’t know what is.” Douglas took his hand. “Martin, will you be my captain?”

“Under one condition.” Martin said, smiling over at Douglas.

“And what’s that?”

“Tell me you love me again.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this? Do you have any ideas that you'd like me to do? But I also got a job and into an online college, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write, but I will try to give you guys more. Thank you so much for reading! :D I love you all!


End file.
